


Song for Isabelle

by worrisomeme



Series: Steve Rogers: 21 [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Punk, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Punk Steve Rogers, just pure tooth-rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worrisomeme/pseuds/worrisomeme
Summary: It’s 2 AM and Steve is standing outside the entrance to Bucky’s apartment building. They’ve been on four official dates now (Steve counts breakfast the morning after Tony’s party) and Steve thinks he’s officially falling in love. He pulls out his phone and sends a quick text.[Steve:Clarke’s????]His e-cig dangles from his lips as he hits send and looks up to the window he knows is Bucky’s.Barely a minute later and Steve hears the window open, then a head pops out and looks down at him and a familiar laugh rings through the late-night silence. The head ducks back into the apartment and the window slams shut and a few minutes later Bucky emerges from the building.Steve pushes himself up from where he’s now leaning against the side of the building, a smirk on his lips as he tucks his e-cig into his jacket pocket.“You’re so whipped,” he teases the brunet.“Fuck yeah I am,” Bucky laughs, wrapping an arm around Steve’s shoulders and pressing a kiss to his temple.





	Song for Isabelle

**Author's Note:**

> The song (Song for Isabelle) is by Pierce the Veil for anyone curious/anyone who wants to [listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7-xHaAZNw14) to it before you read!
> 
> This one is for Sari! I promised her something like this ages ago for being an awesome friend and I'm just finally getting around to it (on her birthday! (well, it's still her birthday in my time-zone so hopefully she counts it!))!!! XD Love you dear!

It starts after their third date. Steve’s music is on while he works on a project for his Advanced Drawing and Painting I class and Song for Isabelle starts playing.

> _She paints in grey_  
>  _and she closes her eyes_  
>  _‘til the fireworks and palm trees almost look alike._  
>  _She looks up to me and whispers,_  
>  _“I won’t be here in a year.”_

His heart pitter-patters a little and he feels a surge of- of… well he doesn’t know what it is, but it sure as hell runs through him. He’s not sure why, but he finds himself thinking of Bucky. He drops his paintbrush into his water cup and leans back in his chair, listening more intently than he has since the first time he heard the song.

> _So I take the long road to think and wonder why_  
>  _I can’t sleep with all of this sunlight._  
>  _If there’s still evidence of us,_  
>  _why can’t that be enough?_
> 
> ____
> 
> __
> 
> _I don’t mean to drag you down.  
>  You taste just like you always do._
> 
> _Isabelle hides so I can’t find my way.  
>  I’d give anything just to surround your dreams._

_  
___  


He can’t stop the smile that’s forming on his lips and he doesn’t know _why_ , but he knows this is it – this is their song. He sets it as his ringtone for Bucky and goes back to his painting.

 

*

 

It’s 2 AM and Steve is standing outside the entrance to Bucky’s apartment building. They’ve been on four official dates now (Steve counts breakfast the morning after Tony’s party) and Steve thinks he’s officially falling in love. He pulls out his phone and sends a quick text.

[ **Steve:** Clarke’s????]

His e-cig dangles from his lips as he hits send and looks up to the window he knows is Bucky’s.

Barely a minute later and Steve hears the window open, then a head pops out and looks down at him and a familiar laugh rings through the late-night silence. The head ducks back into the apartment and the window slams shut and a few minutes later Bucky emerges from the building.

Steve pushes himself up from where he’s now leaning against the side of the building, a smirk on his lips as he tucks his e-cig into his jacket pocket.

“You’re so whipped,” he teases the brunet.

“Fuck yeah I am,” Bucky laughs, wrapping an arm around Steve’s shoulders and pressing a kiss to his temple.

 

An hour later and they’re sitting in Steve’s usual booth at his favorite diner, half-way through burgers and heaping mountains of fries.

“So,” Bucky starts, popping a fry into his mouth, “a little birdie tells me you have the voice of an angel.”

“Oh? Is that so?” Steve asks around his straw, eyebrows shooting toward his hairline.

“Mmmmmmhm,” Bucky hums. “So, why is it that you haven’t sung for me yet?” he teases.

Steve chuckles and nudges his foot against the brunet’s under the table. “Oh, you want me to sing for you huh?”

“Mmmmmmhm.” He rests his elbows on the table and his chin on his hands, a smirk on his lips.

“Want me to _serenade_ you?” Steve goes on, waggling his eyebrows.

Bucky laughs and his grin widens as he lets out a final, “Mmmmmmhm.”

“Well alright then,” Steve says, smacking a hand on the table. “It’s settled. I’ll sing you our song,” he says matter-of-factly.

“Oh, we have a song now do we?” Bucky asks, still laughing.

“Yepp,” the smaller man replies, popping the ‘p’.

“Is that so?”

“Yepp.”

“Well I guess you should sing it for me then,” Bucky says with a smirk, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms over his chest.

“I guess I should,” Steve chuckles.

And he turns just a little bit red as he sings, quietly in his secret shyness and so as to not disturb the scant other patrons and servers. He can see in Bucky’s eyes that he recognizes the song instantly, but he lets Steve go on.

> _I’m guiding your chin to my lips_  
>  _using only my fingertips._  
>  _All we have are parking lots and nowhere to go._  
>  _If you love me then show me more._
> 
> _Isabelle watches me from far way._  
>  _I’d give anything just to surround your dreams._  
>  _I know you like when the temperature rises to a boiling heat._  
>  _The chlorine and wine found-_  
>  _He sees through her nightgown_  
>  _and everything fades away._

“So that’s our song, huh?” Bucky asks when he finishes.

“Yepp,” Steve replies with a grin. But his pink cheeks betray his cool demeanor. “It’s your ringtone and everything, so it’s official.”

 

*

 

The night of their six month anniversary Steve shows up to Bucky’s apartment with two pizzas, a case of beer, a bag of mixers, and a bandage wrapped around the middle of his left forearm. His hair is freshly dyed baby blue and he’s dressed in a pair of tight jeans and a pink v-neck, matching pink eyeliner around his eyes.

“Honey I’m home!” he calls out jokingly as he lets himself into the apartment, kicking the door closed behind him. Bucky’s laughter can be heard from the bedroom as Steve kicks his shoes off and sets the pizza down on the coffee table. Normally Bucky would lovingly tease him about being Irish and a Cancer and always having to make so much damn noise, but tonight he gets a pass.

The TV is connected to Bucky’s laptop and his folder of downloaded movies is open and Steve notices a couple of new ones.

“I’ll be right out,” Bucky finally calls back.

“You women take forever to get ready,” Steve teases him loudly, making his way into the kitchen. He puts the beer and mixers in the fridge and sees another six-pack of beer and Bucky’s entire collection of vodka sitting on the top shelf, already cold.

“I bet you’re more dressed up than me,” Bucky shouts to him.

Steve chuckles and shakes his head as he pours two shots. The brunet might be right based purely on the basis of that pink eyeliner. He’ll have to see. He takes the shot glasses and carefully caries them to the living room, setting them down on either side of the pizza boxes.

“Why don’t you come out here and see how wrong you are?” he hollers back.

Bucky’s laughter gets louder as he pads down the hallway. He looks stunning as he walks into the living room in a pair of dark jeans and maroon v-neck. He’s smiling from ear to ear as he takes in Steve’s appearance.

“Damn babe. I won and I am _so_ happy for it,” he teases, taking Steve’s hands and tugging him in for a kiss. “What’d you do to your arm?” he asks, his smile falling just slightly at the thought of his boyfriend getting hurt.

But Steve’s smirk only grows. “Oh, just a little somethin’-somethin’ for our anniversary,” he says, taking his hands back and carefully unwrapping the bandage. Under it, wrapped around the center of his forearm, is a fresh tattoo that reads, “All we have are parking lots and nowhere to go.”

Bucky flashes that thousand-watt smile of his and presses a kiss to Steve’s wrist, then tugs him closer to kiss him softly. “If you love me then show me more,” he whispers against his lips.

 

*

 

Steve has been unpacking his final boxes while Bucky is in his last class for the night. He’d spent the afternoon running errands - like making plans with Riley for his Match-Making Double Date Extravaganza (as he’d been calling it in his head, but hadn’t dared yet say out loud. He would never live that one down.) - and he wants to make sure the unpacking is completely done before his boyfriend gets home.

He’s putting the last book on the shelf when he hears the key in the door.

“Hey you,” Bucky says as he pushes into the apartment, kicking off his shoes and peeling off his jacket. He glances toward Steve and sees him in nothing but a pair of his own sweat pants (still so low on his hips despite how tight he’d tried to tie them) and mutters, “ _Hell-o_ nurse.”

Steve laughs and rolls his eyes and when he turns to flash Bucky his best imitation of an unamused look, his boyfriend sees the bandage over the right side of his ribs.

“New ink huh?” Bucky asks with a hungry smirk, sauntering over to the smaller man. “What’s the occasion?”

“Moving in with you, duh,” he teases, hooking his fingers in his boyfriend’s belt loops as Bucky gently peels the bandage off.

“Is there a train that travels back to yours at 5 AM?” he reads the words aloud, discarding the bandage and resting a hand just under the fresh tattoo.

“Or are we walking?” Steve replies, quirking an eyebrow as he leans up on tip-toes to steal a kiss.

 

*

 

On their one year anniversary Tony Stark throws a party. Of course he does.

“C’mon, we gotta celebrate!” he’d said when Steve had half-heartedly protested. “Consider it my gift to you. And you guys first hooked up at one of my parties, right? So it’s only fitting,” he’d added with a wink.

Steve had laughed and rolled his eyes. “An anniversary isn’t like a wedding Tony,” he’d said. “You don’t have to give us a gift.

But Tony had insisted and now the entire clique is piled into Tony Stark’s penthouse suite. Except, that is, Steve.

“Where is he?” Bucky grumbles, already fixing his second drink of the night. He’s more pouty than anything, especially considering Steve had promised him they’d leave early enough to have some… _private_ fun, as he’d put it.

“I’m sure he’ll be here soon,” Wade consoles him teasingly with a hand on his shoulder as he slips around him to grab a beer from the fridge.

And, sure enough, just as Bucky opens his mouth to whine some more, a round of shouts comes from the living room.

“See?” Wade says with a wink. “Sounds like he just got here.”

Bucky flashes a dopey smile and his face positively lights up. He abandons his drink for now and rushes into the living room just as Steve is shouting over everyone, “I love you, you drunk motherfuckers, but where the fuck is my boyfriend?!”

Everyone laughs and Bucky runs over to him, scooping him up in his arms and twirling him around.

Steve giggles around a hiss of pain, slipping his arms around Bucky’s neck and kissing him hard. The room cheers and claps and then everyone goes back to their conversations as Bucky sets him down, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

“Did you get into a fight on your way over here?” he asks, his hands sliding into the smaller man’s back pockets. “Is that why you were late?”

Steve laughs and rolls his eyes, his own hands sliding down Bucky’s chest, fingers curling under the waistband of his pants. “Not quite,” he says with a smirk, freeing just one hand to tug the left side of his shirt up to reveal a bandage.

“Oh?” Bucky asks with a laugh. “So this is becoming tradition, huh?”

Steve looks sheepish as he leans up on tip-toes and sings into Bucky’s ear quietly, “Sorry ‘bout it, I can’t help it. I’m an anarchist in love. And I forgot to call you. I can’t break you down-“

“- while I think about honey and the sweet New York sounds,” Bucky finishes, knowing, in the blond’s ear as his fingers trace the words above the bandage.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sososo much for reading and I really hope you guys enjoyed it!! 
> 
> And in case you didn't want to listen to it beforehand, [Song for Isabelle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7-xHaAZNw14) is by Pierce the Veil and there's the link again :D I really don't know why this song! lol I just was listening to it today and was hit by "omg this is perfect" rofl
> 
> Anyway! lol Kudos and comments and all that good stuff mean the world to me!!! I love you all!!
> 
> And, as always, you can find me on [tumblr](http://worrisomeme.tumblr.com) where I take requests/prompts/etc or we can just be friends! :D


End file.
